Fairy Tail: Birth By Sleep S
by KronousTime
Summary: A young boy created a Keyblade and opened what he thought was a door to Kingdom Hearts but instead he went some were else...Where did he go? Also Sora and Roxas are brothers and there parents are Ventus and Aqua and are in fairy tail.Warning maybe become rated M and Oc's. Try guess what the other S stands for.
Chapter 1- The Incident

Hey everyone its me Kimaru 127 here with the keyblade of fairy tail to any authors who sort of have the similar idea to my plot i apoligise.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail,kingdom hearts or hunter x hunter they belong to there respective owners. I only own my OC's.

Story starts in...

1...

2...

7...

GO!

In the basement of a random house was a boy no older than 10 making what looked like a magic circle and in the center of it was a black celestial spirit key.

"Alright here goes nothing!"said the boy as he finished the magic circle and then there was an explosion of light, the boy had to shield his eyes when the light died down the boy smiled with his results. He made a sword but not any normal looking sword it looked more like a key( basically sora's first key blade except the yellow was black that had red streaks and the silver is blood red with black streaks) it had a chain that at the end had the black celestial spirit key. The boy picked up his "Keyblade" and pointed it forward it released a magic beam and out of no where a door showed up. He walked through the door little did he know it was the greatest mistake he ever made...

* * *

2 weeks later:

In Magnolia a blue haired little girl was joyfully skipping around town until she made a turn down an alleyway and saw a boy no older than her on the ground with wounds all around his body. The girl gasped in shock and ran away somewhere to a big building with what looked like a fairy with a tail with the words 'Fairy Tail'.

"Help!"yelled the girl as she opened the door as everyone looked at her.

"Levy whats wrong?"asked a pink haired boy with a scaled scarf.

"I saw something... just follow me and bring the first aid kit!"the girl now known as levy said while running back to the alley with some people in pursuit. Once they reached there everyone was as horrified as levy was so they brought the boy back to the building they came from and bandaged him up an gave him some medicine once the medicine went down the boys throat he immediately woke up holding his throat trying to spit the medicine out .

"Cough cough ew gross!"the boy yelled. I think its time you knew what he looked like, his hair was black long and spiked down to his waist, he had red eyes,he wore a black jacket with rad trimming(the one lloyd wears in tales of syphmonia), black trousers and really big shoes( the ones sora wears except black with red trimming). When he saw that he was not at his house.

"This is not my house where am I?"asked the boy.

"Your in the infirmary of the fairy tail guild,"replied a short old boy blinked.

"Are you a dwarf?"he asked.

"No I'm not"the old man sighed.

"Oh anyways whats fairy tail is it a restaurant?"

"No it is not its a guild,Im the guild master Makarov ."

"A guild I've always wanted to see one!"

"What you've never seen a guild?"

"Nope. Can I join?"

"Of course but rest first your badly injured."

"Okay!"

Then the small dwarfish man left.A little while later a group of kids came in to see the boy was asleep.

"Aw man, he's asleep I wanted to fight him,"pouted the pink haired boy.

"He's hurt Natsu how do we even know if he's a wizard"said a small white haired girl next to Natsu.

"He's a wizard." said a boy with brown spiky hair with a blank expression.

"Yeah Sora's right,"replied a silver haired boy.

"What made you said that you and Sora are barely on the same boat when it come to agreements,Riku" said a brown haired girl.

The boy in care woke up because of the racket the group of kids made when the group noticed the watched the boy wake.

"Hm?Morning already?" the boy asked still dreary when he noticed everyone else.

"Oh. Hello" said the boy politely."Are you the other mages here."As he asked his question he got up from the bed and put on his jacket.

"Yep! My names Sora,"said Sora introducing himself. "The kid with the boy silver hair is Riku my best friend,"He said while pointing to Riku. "That girl over there is Kairi,"Sora said pointing to Kairi who just waved and smiled."The little guy is my little brother,Roxas,"Sora said patting the 5 year old boys head.

"Say hello Roxas,"Sora told his brother while pushing him forward

"O-okay hi mister my name's Roxas nice to meet you!"Said the shy brunette.

"Hi I should introduce myself now, my names Seth."introduced the newcomer.

"Aww my little Roxas is so adorable"said the brown haired girl from earlier. Roxas immediately went back behind his older brother for protection .

"Brother help! Cana's making weird faces at me again!"Cana just tried to chase down the younger brother who ran away in response out of the infirmary to who knows where. Everyone who was in the infirmary simply sweat dropped.

"Anyways on with the introductions the others will introduce themselves, I gotta go."Sora ran out the room along with Riku to help Roxas escape Cana.

"I'm Erza nice to meet you,"introduced the armor clad red head.

"I'm Grey,"said the raven haired boy in boxers.

"Why are you in boxers?"asked Seth.

"A-aah why does this keep on happening?!"the ice mage freaked out while trying to find his clothes.

"Anyways I'm Lissana Stratuss, those are my siblings Mirajane and Elfman,"introduced the white head.

"Nice to meet you!"said Elfman as he shook Seth's hand.

"I'm Levy"said the bluenette.

"You were the one who saved me."said Seth.

"How do you know?"asked Levy.

"I saw your face faintly"replied the newcomer.

"Well I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."said the pinkette.

"It's nice to meet you all!"replied Seth."Your master said I could join once I recovered"

"That would be cool!"said Natsu.

"So what kind of magic do you use?"asked Lissana.

"Well mostly I beat the crap out of my foes with my bare hands but I do use magic and I'll show you on one condition."said Seth.

"What would that be?"asked Erza.

"You let me fight Sora!"demanded Seth.

"Let's see what he thinks then,"said Erza.

* * *

They all exited the infirmary and saw Roxas cowering behind his older brother with Riku and Cana with a pout on her face."Hey Sora!"Natsu called out for the brunette.

"Hey whats up?"asked Sora.

"I told them that I would show my magic in the fight we will have in other words I challenge you to a duel!"announced Seth. Everyone grew silent to hear Sora's answer.

"Sure why not, now that you mention it I'm curious about your magic to!"Sora replied excepting the challenge. Later on everyone went outside to see the fight between Sora and Seth.

"Alright this is a friendly match no killing otherwise magic is prohibited"said Erza as the other two where getting ready and agreed to the terms. "3...2.. !"

* * *

 **And cliffhanger bitch this is chapter 1 of Fairy Tail: Birth By Sleep S.**

 **And I'll see you all later goodbye motherfucker! (JK guys JK)**


End file.
